


A Persuasive Seduction

by AnOddSock



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2020 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ball Sucking, Coming Untouched, Dialogue Light, Fear Play, Held Down, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Sam Winchester, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Safe Sane and Consensual, Teasing, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25467538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnOddSock/pseuds/AnOddSock
Summary: Sam always learned best by doing. So when Cas has a sexual trick up his sleeve that he's desperate for Sam to enjoy too, the fastest way to get Sam on board is to drop him directly into the thick of it. Enter: Benny, and his mouth that was just made for sucking.(In which there is a threesome, and Sam is the main attraction)
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/Sam Winchester, Castiel/Benny Lafitte/Sam Winchester, Castiel/Sam Winchester
Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854007
Comments: 17
Kudos: 59
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo 2020





	A Persuasive Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> SPN kink bingo square fill: Ball Sucking
> 
> I don't know, I needed Sam to be pleasured into oblivion by two supernatural beings, that's about as far as my thinking went. Enjoy!

Sam wasn’t sure how Cas knew this about Benny and at this point he wasn’t going to ask. Not with Cas pinning his arms above his head with one hand and Cas’s tongue exploring his mouth in slow languid movements, not with the scent and taste and weight of Cas filling every inch of his mind.

It didn’t matter what was going to happen between his legs. It didn’t matter that he felt exposed. It didn’t matter that he was convinced he wasn’t going to like it; because Cas was sure, and that was enough for him.

Benny didn’t start with the goods, he started _elsewhere_. Sam was still aware of him, the solid weight of Benny was undeniable, but his hands were gentle, and his mouth was sucking perfect hickeys into the side of Sam’s thighs and it was all pleasure.

Cas nuzzled him, made him tip his head aside, made him close his eyes so that Cas could press light kisses to his eyebrows, his eyelids, press their foreheads together and make Sam start to lose his train of thought. They were double teaming him and Sam knew it, but somehow he didn’t mind.

When a hand closed around his cock and began to stroke he didn’t flinch, it didn’t matter whose hand it was, it didn’t matter that it meant they were closer to the reason they’d started all of this because it felt good. _He_ felt good. Benny’s mouth was a dream, all the right heat and pressure and tender touch. He knew just what to do with it, and he worked his way around every inch of the space between Sam’s legs while that mystery hand worked his cock with every trick that he liked.

“Cas,” he mumbled against the lips exploring his own. “ _Cas.”_

“I’ve got you Sam. What is it?”

“I… I _need_ it, need more.”

He heard Benny’s rumbling laugh, felt the vibrations of it rattle the bed. He tried to squirm, to raise his head and look but Cas pressed him right back down.

“He’s got it good, you just hold him cher, let me show him a good time.” Benny spoke the words directly onto Sam’s heated skin, his lips ghosting over Sam’s flesh.

“Nnn-wait!” Sam protested, barely, while leaning up to catch Cas’s mouth with his own. He wanted to see what all the fuss was about, he just needed a little distraction to stop his mind from telling him it was weird.

Benny’s mouth trailed past his cock, brushed against it for a moment and he thought he might finally get what he craved, what his body yearned for. Just when he was ready to roll his eyes back in bliss Benny moved, swift but steadily, to his sack. His eyes went wide, he gasped, his mouth slack with surprise. Cas smiled against him and Sam bucked his hips only to be met with a hold like an iron bar across his legs that stopped him from moving.

There was heat, mind blowing suckling, gentle pressure that pulled and pulled until he thought he might fold himself into knots to escape it, just for it to draw back when he couldn’t take a second more. Benny’s mouth was _divine._ His tongue worked over the flesh of Sam’s balls in the moments between sucking, swirled around them one by one, going back and forth before he would pull one—or both—into his mouth again and suck until Sam began to thrash.

It was pleasure and sensation in a cocktail so beautiful Sam could barely stand it. His cock was as hard as it had ever been, straining and dripping on his stomach. Nobody touched it anymore, it was completely ignored and he hated them for it at one second, and loved them for it the next. He was held on the brink of pleasure with nothing to tip him over the edge.

Benny’s forearm pinned him across his thighs, clamping his hips to the bed. Cas’s hand was vice like around his wrists and he squirmed between the supernatural strength of both. He couldn’t fight it, couldn’t get away from it. 

“How long has he got in him?” Benny asked, voice thick.

Sam shook his head, hair caught between his neck and the pillow and voice trapped in the haze of pleasure that had submerged him. 

Cas circled his nipple and hummed in thought. Sam started at him, out of breath and desperate. Cas grinned. He pinched Sam’s nipple and Sam cried out, arching up. “He could go a while longer. I’ve kept him on the edge for hours before. I don’t see why this has to be different.”

“Tip me off if he gets too close.”

And then Benny was back between his legs, silent except for the suckling noises and the humming of vocal chords as he sang soft sweet lullabies of torment into the sensitive skin of Sam’s balls.

He didn’t know how it could feel so good, all on its own. Without anything touching his cock or his prostate. With only Cas’s hands and Benny’s mouth he was lost. He begged but it wasn’t words, it wasn’t coherent. He wasn’t even sure it was _human_. Between them they pushed all his buttons until he was almost inconsolable, entirely a being made of animal want and desperate instinct.

He trembled beneath them and realised Cas was right, this was transcendent, Benny had a gift. A gift he was exploiting by denying Sam what he really wanted, which was to come, right now, without waiting a moment more.

Cas made a noise and Benny’s mouth left him with a pop. His balls cooled in the open air and he sobbed. 

“Soon, not yet,” Cas told him. 

It took everything in him for Sam to form a word, and that word was _please_ and it only made Cas laugh. It earned him a kiss, and tug on his hair, and the soft reply of _no._ Sam groaned, and knew he’d thank Cas for it later. 

He sank below the waves of it, Cas was his anchor and North Star and Cas never faltered. He knew Sam’s body more than any map of the heavens and he played it to the most beautiful tune.

With his balls in the mouth of a vampire Sam was pulled to pieces and put back together again a dozen times and more. They held him between them for longer than Sam could count or guess. When he’d lost all energy and was nothing but a heap of limbs, heaving moans with every exhale and sinking into the blue of Cas’s eyes, Cas gave the signal. He moved aside, and Sam looked down into Benny’s colder blue gaze.

Benny grinned around the mouthful he was nursing, both Sam’s balls at once, pressed tight into the heat of Benny’s maw. Benny’s lips curled into a snarl, and Sam gasped, shock and awe and the base notes of _danger bad wrong_ all twisted up inside him. 

Benny’s nostrils flared, his eyes narrowed, and he pulled back just a little, just a touch, and his vamp teeth released. Sam watched them grow in what felt like slow motion until the sharp, eager points touched his balls and he threw his head back and yelled.

All the points of pressure touched him at once, they dug tiny claws into his tender skin, forced his balls to mould against the shape of them. Benny’s mouth grew impossibly wider, and he sucked one final time, drew Sam’s balls in, dragged by pressure against the danger of his fangs. 

And Sam came.

Just like that. 

With Vampire teeth grazing his balls, his cock untouched, and his Angel wrapping a hand around his neck to feel the scream that tore from his throat.

**Author's Note:**

> Sail away little rarepair ship, sail!
> 
> I'd love to know what you think if you have a little time, comments are always a joy to receive, even if it's just a few words.


End file.
